


blurred

by devsky



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Cliche, F/M, Forgive Me, Ghosts, Light Angst, One Shot, Psychological Drama, Weird Plot Shit
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 03:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devsky/pseuds/devsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maka, hari itu, Piko bercerita mengenai mimpinya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blurred

****Vocaloid ©**  **Crypton Future Media, Internet, Yamaha, etc. No commercial profit taken.

* * *

 

**blurred**  
— _a hazy or indistinct representation_ —

* * *

 

Ini adalah hal-hal yang belakangan kerap Piko temukan di dalam mimpi; langit biru musim panas (lengkap dengan semilir angin yang sejuk saat menyentuh kulit), gemerisik ujung rumput, dan seorang gadis yang rambutnya merah panjang seperti buah ceri matang.

Gadis itu selalu terlihat mengenakan  _dress_  musim panas selutut yang bagian bawahnya akan mekar berkibar jika tertiup angin. Kepalanya ditutupi topi bundar. Ada pita warna marun yang mengikat di seputaran. Mempermanis penampilan.

Wajahnya selalu samar, sekeras apa pun Piko mencoba untuk memfokuskan pandang. Meski begitu, Piko cukup yakin jika ia tak pernah melihat sosok itu. Tak pernah kenal. Namun eksistensi dia kerap menghias mimpi Piko—yang di dalamnya selalu menghadirkan latar berupa angin musim panas, rerumputan hijau, serta langit yang biru tanpa batas.

Dan belakangan ini, mimpi itu muncul semakin sering.

 

* * *

Saat Piko pertama kali dapat teguran keras di latihan sore yang selalu berjalan rutin ("Kau berkali-kali menghilangkan kesempatan untuk mencetak angka!"), teman dekatnya, Len, menyikutnya tepat di rusuk. Piko meringis.

"Gara-gara kau hilang konsentrasi sepanjang latihan tadi, pelatih jadi marah besar." Nada suara Len terdengar kasar, tapi dia tidak marah.

Hembusan angin, rambut mereka terbang beberapa helai. Suasana diisi oleh Len yang terus mengingatkan Piko akan sederet kesalahan tadi. Kau harusnya bisa melakukan  _block_  pada Dell. Harusnya kau bisa memberi operan pada Ted, dia bebas. Harusnya tadi  _dunk_ -mu itu masuk. Dan ada banyak lagi daftar  _seharusnya_  yang Len ucapkan dalam sekali tarikan napas.

Piko berjalan di samping si pirang. Matanya menatap jalan yang membentang dan kedua tangan menyusup di saku, mengais kehangatan. Dia sama sekali tak menanggapi penjelasan panjang lebar Len.

Waktu itu masa telah sempurna direngkuh senja. Semburat merah memercik dunia. Menghujani tubuh kedua remaja itu. Beberapa helai daun yang terbawa angin jatuh ke aspal. Permukaannya cokelat mengering. Musim gugur merenggut sempurna warna-warni dunia, mengganti semua jadi serba cokelat monoton.

Len melempar bola basket miliknya ke udara. Tak terlalu tinggi, hanya sekitar satu meter di atas kepala. Hap. Dia menangkap dengan satu tangan.

Suasana hening, dan Len menoleh pada Piko dengan ekspresi penasaran. Tidak biasanya Piko setenang ini.

"Ada apa, sih?"

Piko balas menoleh. Matanya bertemu dengan safir Len, menangkap ada keingintahuan yang mengambang. Dia terdiam. Mempertimbangkan.

Kagamine Len adalah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang dekat dengannya. Dan dia beda dengan saudara kembarnya, Rin, yang punya mulut ember. Sepertinya tidak masalah jika Piko membuka sedikit isi kotak pandoranya (yang sebelumnya tak pernah dibuka untuk siapa pun).

Maka, hari itu Piko bercerita mengenai mimpinya. Yang mana berisi musim panas dan gadis tak dikenal.

Ketika ia selesai bercerita, respon yang keluar dari Len cuma satu; tertawa. Kencang sekali, seperti ia tidak pernah tertawa sekencang itu sebelumnya. Len kemudian menatapnya dengan setitik air mata di pelupuk, terlalu riang tertawa.

"Astaga? Itu cuma mimpi, Piko. Demi semesta!" Len bicara setelah bulir tawanya habis. Pandangan mereka bertemu dan Piko bisa merasakan sepasang safir milik Len memberi sebait pesan tersirat; jangan habiskan waktu memikirkan hal semu. Mimpi tak selalu jadi pertanda apa pun.

Kecewa dengan tanggapan Len, Piko menekuk ekspresi. Dia berharap jawaban Len bisa sedikit lebih menenangkan, sebenarnya. Tapi perkataan Len selanjutnya membuat ia menghentikan langkah.

"Mungkin dia salah satu mantan pacarmu."

"Tapi aku tidak pernah pacaran dengan cewek yang rambutnya merah, Len."

Bahu diangkat tak acuh. "Yah, siapa tahu. Mantan pacarmu 'kan banyak."

* * *

Saat hembusan angin menerbangkan aroma musim panas, dari sela topi bundar yang pinggirannya bergoyang ikut ditiup angin, Piko bisa melihat sebagian wajah gadis itu. Kali ini selangkah lebih jelas dari malam-malam sebelumnya.

Pipi perempuan itu putih dan dihias merah samar. Wajahnya segar dan hidup. Mata miliknya memenjarakan warna bebatuan rubi jernih, membuat Piko menahan napas. Bulu mata gadis itu lentik dan ada sisa air mata.

Dia menangis.

Ketika Piko terbangun dan mendapat seluruh kesadarannya kembali, dia menyumpahi Len yang tadi sore mengatakan bahwa gadis di mimpinya adalah salah satu mantan pacar Piko (yang jumlahnya memang luar biasa banyak). Dan kenyataannya memang bukan.

Mimpi yang barusan membuat Piko yakin gadis di mimpinya bukan salah satu (dari sekian banyak) bekas kekasihnya. Meski Piko hampir tak pernah hapal semua nama gadis yang pernah jalan dengannya (kebiasaannya ini pernah membuat Len melotot kaget, "Kau pacaran dengan cewek yang namanya pun kau tak ingat?!"), tapi dia mengenal baik wajah dan gestur tubuh mereka.

Gadis itu adalah orang asing. Entah siapa.

Piko tertatih membuat tubuhnya bersandar pada sandaran ranjang dan meremas pundak kanannya, yang kini terasa nyeri akibat sisa-sisa pemulihan pasca kecelakaan.

Rasa sakit yang menjalar membuat Piko memejamkan mata, mengatur napas untuk mengurangi sakit. Dia selalu menemukan cara itu sangat efektif, sekaligus menyiksa. Jika Piko membuat matanya terpejam saat sakit ini mulai terasa, kadang alam bawah sadar malah membawa ia ke satu titik waktu di mana kejadian buruk itu menimpa.

Satu hari di pertengahan musim panas. Kota yang sibuk dengan geliat kendaraan dan pejalan kaki. Hitam-putih  _zebra cross_. Kedip lampu lalu lintas. Lalu seseorang mendorong badannya kencang, tepat menyambut sepeda motor berkecepatan tinggi yang menerabas lampu merah. Tak ada waktu menghindar dan semua terjadi begitu saja.

Tubuhnya kemudian terhempas ke aspal setelah bahunya lebih dulu menghantam sesuatu yang padat. Dunia menghitam pekat dan saat Piko terbangun, ia sudah berada di bangsal Rumah Sakit dengan sekujur tubuh dililit perban.

Memoar itu menurut Piko sangat menyebalkan. Karena setelah kecelakaan itu ia harus dirawat sebulan penuh, belum dihitung waktu pemulihan yang luar biasa panjang. Dan guru-guru Piko bersikap terlalu dermawan dengan memberinya lebih banyak tugas di waktu liburan untuk mengganti absensi yang berantakan; tak tertolong.

Piko menghela napas. Yah, tapi lihat sisi baiknya.  _Semua sudah berlalu_.

* * *

Kaki kiri Len menendang pelan bola basket di dekatnya ke sembarang arah, membuat benda itu menggelinding di lantai ruang ganti dan menabrak loker besi hingga akhirnya berhenti.

Piko baru saja bercerita tentang kemajuan mimpinya. Positif, wajah Piko terlihat yakin saat mengatakan ini. Aku tak mengenalnya. Kemajuan, ya itu menurut Piko. Tapi menurut Len, segalanya berkembang makin tidak masuk akal.

Bagaimana Piko bisa memimpikan seseorang yang bahkan tak pernah ia temui? Selain itu.

Selain itu.

"Kalau mau dengar pendapatku, kau terlalu menganggap serius semua ini. Pernah dengar kata orang; mimpi cuma bunga tidur," kata Len. Bangkit berdiri, ia meraih bola basket yang sempat terlupakan.

Ketika Piko mendesis dan menatap Len tajam, jelas-jelas tak setuju dengan pendapatnya, Len memilih untuk tak mengacuhkannya lalu pergi ke lapangan setelah mengibaskan sebelah tangan. Meninggalkan Piko tetap di ruang ganti. Seorang diri.

Ada realita di depan mata, menunggu untuk dijamah. Karena itu, Piko harus berhenti memikirkan mimpi-mimpinya.

* * *

Siang dan senja berlalu begitu saja, tidak terasa sampai mereka terlihat seperti berlari. Tiba-tiba saja hitam sudah menyebar hingga ke ujung horizon. Gemintang telah muncul, berkedip bersama bulan yang menyepuh malam dengan pualam redup dalam bentuk sabit.

Piko yakin waktu tidurnya telah lewat, karena lelah di sekujur tubuhnya sudah mencengkeram dan kelopak matanya menjadi terlalu berat untuk sekedar dikedipkan. Maka, dia memutuskan untuk menyudahi sesi belajar dan beringsut ke tempat tidur. Piko memejamkan mata, membiarkan hitam memenuhi sekujur penglihatan—

Ia terbangun dan mendapati diri berbaring di bawah bayang pohon yang besar dan rindang. Karena tatapannya tertuju langsung pada cakrawala, ia bisa melihat langit yang membentang biru. Begitu biru dan jernih, tanpa ada satu pun semburat awan putih.

Embusan kencang angin membuat poni Piko, yang jatuh sampai di bawah alis, bergerak. Gemerisik ujung rumput dan derik jangkrik yang merajam sunyi membuat Piko yakin ia ada di bawah semesta musim panas.

Mimpinya dimulai lagi.

Piko menolehkan kepala, merasa harus mencari sesuatu yang bahkan tak pernah ia ketahui, dan tertegun.

Seorang gadis duduk di sebelahnya; tak persis di sebelah karena ada pautan aksa yang memisah. Lagi-lagi Piko menemukan dia.

Gadis itu memakai  _dress_ musim panas tanpa lengan. Kulitnya putih dan segar. Dia menekuk lutut, menghalangi bagian bawah  _dress_ -nya terangkat akibat tiupan angin, tapi, toh, ujung-ujungnya tetap berkibar. Sebuah topi cantik menutupi kepala. Rambutnya panjang dan merah, tertiup angin. Pundak gadis itu bergetar sedikit.

Napas Piko tertahan di tengah-tengah.

Gadis di hadapannya menangis!

Dalam satu gerakan, Piko merubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersila. Hanya refleks, tapi dia tak melakukan apa pun. Piko hanya duduk terdiam dan gadis itu tetap terisak.

Setelah beberapa saat—Piko tak pernah tahu berapa banyak waktu yang terbuang, dia bahkan tak tahu apakah waktu mampu menyentuh tempat yang sama sekali semu seperti ini—terdiam, akhirnya Piko memutuskan untuk bicara.

Duduk di samping gadis asing yang tengah terisak, keadaan tak akan pernah lebih aneh lagi.

" _Ano_ ," Piko hati-hati memilih kata, salah sedikit bisa jadi runyam, "kau tidak apa-apa?"

Getaran di tubuh itu berhenti sejenak. Begitu pula dengan isakannya. Dan dia menoleh. Membiarkan wajahnya tertangkap jelas dalam visi Piko. Kelereng merah bertemu dengan mata dwi warna; biru dan hijau.

Sunyi sempat merapat, lalu pergi begitu gadis di hadapan Piko membuka mulut.

"Aku minta maaf...," suara itu terdengar parau dan sedih. Setitik lagi air mata terbentuk di pelupuk, hampir terjun bebas. "Maafkan Miki."

Piko terkejut, pertama kali mereka saling bicara dan gadis itu—Miki, jika benar itu namanya—minta maaf. Membingungkan karena Piko bahkan tidak tahu apa kesalahan Miki dan mulai berpikir jika gadis itu minta maaf pada orang yang salah, tapi Miki sepertinya tidak berpikir seperti itu. Karena matanya menyiratkan keyakinan, sedang wajahnya menggurat ekspresi menyesal yang dalamnya tak terkira.

"... Maaf untuk apa?"

"Karena pernah membuat kamu sakit."

"...?"

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Utatane Piko mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, memberi sinyal tersirat pada Miki bahwa ia tak (pernah) mengerti. Dengan yang dibicarakannya, juga dengan topik yang bergulir. Piko tidak mengerti. Namun Miki malah meraih tangan Piko, meraba nadi yang ada di sana.

Berdenyut pelan.

Nadi pemuda di hadapannya masih berdenyut, dan kristal berkedok air mata pun akhirnya luruh seiring dilepaskannya embusan napas lega lewat mulut.

"Syukurlah...," terisak. Pundak kecil itu kembali bergetar. Tangis Miki pecah lagi. "Syukurlah masih ada."

Miki meletakkan tangan Piko di antara pipi dan lehernya. Memeluk tangan putih itu, seolah denyut kehidupan yang bergerak dalam serat-serat tubuh Piko adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga untuknya.

Di sisi lain, Piko menahan napas (lagi). Telapaknya menyentuh pipi Miki yang putih pucat dan dingin.

"... Kupikir waktu itu sudah berhenti berdetak." Masih duduk dan memeluk tangan Piko, Miki berkata dalam bisikan. Mungkin dia berbisik pada Piko. Mungkin juga pada dirinya sendiri. Atau mungkin pada angin musim panas yang hangat.

"Aku pikir waktu itu telah membunuhmu."

Piko terhenyak, tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Kaget dan bingung menguasai, membuat suaranya menyangkut di tenggorokan. Tak pernah terdengar.

"Yang mendorongmu waktu itu―adalah aku."

Tangan Piko yang masih bebas mencengkeram erat rerumputan di bawahnya, berusaha mencari sesuatu untuk berpegangan; jangkar yang sanggup mempertahankan solidnya realitas tetap berada di sisinya. Tapi semuanya sia-sia, toh, setiap hal yang ada di tempat ini tak pernah nyata.

Miki menatap Piko dengan mata sendu, penuh depresi dan penyesalan. Dan ketika mata Piko bersirobok dengan milik Miki, saat itu pula, ia seperti ditarik paksa ke suatu waktu yang tak pernah Piko lupakan seumur hidup.

Hari ketika kecelakaan itu terjadi.

Langit biru. Terik matahari musim panas. Geliat sibuk pejalan kaki di trotoar jalan. Klakson kendaraan yang berbunyi sayup-sayup. Semuanya menyatu dalam harmoni monokrom dunia.

Piko membiarkan indera penglihatnya memasukkan sosok Miki yang berjalan di trotoar dengan senyum mengambang sempurna di bibir ke dalam saraf memori. Kepala tertutup topi yang dilingkar pita warna marun.  _Dress_ musim panas selututnya berkibar riang dengan irama menyenangkan. Rona mawar bermain di kedua pipi.

Di bawah terpaan matahari, gadis itu tampak cerah dan bersinar.

Miki menapaki jalanan dengan langkah riang. Gerakannya persis seperti seorang anak perempuan yang tengah jatuh cinta—meski nyatanya tidak. Miki hanya sedang gembira, sangat gembira hingga seolah-olah ada kembang api meletup-letup di dadanya. Libur musim panas sudah datang, dan ia akan menghabiskan tiga hari di pantai bersama teman-teman. Iroha mengusulkan pantai di tepi kota dan Ring Suzune tak keberatan meminta ijin orangtuanya untuk memakai  _villa_  milik mereka. Rencana sudah masak, dan hari itu Miki pergi ke stasiun, tempat ia dan teman-temannya janji bertemu.

Hatinya berbunga-bunga, mekar dengan antusias juga  _euforia.  
_

Satu, dua, tiga, Miki mengambil langkah ringan-ringan. Seorang anak kecil menggumam tentang betapa mirip ia dengan peri musim panas yang senang berloncatan di atas bunga matahari. Semua berjalan tenang. Terlalu tenang.

Hingga Miki sampai di dekat lampu merah dan menangkap sosok Piko dengan seragam sekolah musim panas (sekolahnya baru besok memulai libur) yang lengannya pendek dan musik  _volume_ maksimum berdentum melalui  _headset_  yang terpasang di kedua telinga, berjalan.

Jalanan lengang dan lampu lalu lintas berkedip merah. Para pejalan kaki mulai menyeberang.

Miki mengamati sosok Piko yang berjalan di barisan belakang, terpaut sekitar tiga meter jauhnya dari pejalan kaki di depan.

Piko melangkah. Tenang dan tanpa sebersit pun firasat. Mungkin itu yang menyebabkan ia hanyut dalam permainan melodi penyanyi dalam pemutar musik hingga hilang rasa awas. Mungkin itu juga yang menyebabkan ia tak mendengar pekik pejalan kaki di ujung yang menyuruh bergegas, dan klakson dari supir truk yang tak sabar hingga nekat menerabas lampu yang kini berkedip kuning—bukankah sah-sah saja tancap gas di saat begini?

Tak ada yang menarik pemuda itu, atau berlari dan menyeret langkah agar Piko terhindar dari kendaraan yang siap menghempas. Orang-orang hanya melempar teriakan—yang langsung dimentalkan begitu saja dari telinga oleh bunyi musik yang riuh.

Jadi Miki, dengan seluruh refleks yang ada, berlari ke tengah jalan hanya untuk mendorong punggung Piko kuat-kuat ke sisi jalan yang lain. Berharap dengan segenap hati dia akan baik-baik saja.

Tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya.

Sosok Piko terdorong, terdorong tepat ke depan sepeda motor yang rupanya juga menerabas lampu lalu lintas, tertabrak lalu terhempas ke atas aspal, dengan merah meretas monoton kelabu jalanan.

Miki melebarkan iris matanya, tapi dia tak punya waktu bahkan untuk terhenyak dan menyesali apa yang telah ia lakukan. Yang terjadi pada gadis itu selanjutnya nyaris sama dengan Piko. Hanya saja dengan skala lebih brutal. Truk tadi sempurna menabraknya, membuatnya terlempar, lalu terhempas lebih jauh. Orang-orang berteriak. Dua kecelakaan dalam satu waktu, siapa yang tak panik?!

Siang yang terik di suatu hari musim panas. Jalanan lengang dan orang-orang ribut berteriak. Anak kecil menangis dan para wanita mengeryit, ngeri melihat ada merah menghias brutal aspal yang harusnya abu-abu. Sebuah topi bundar dengan pita marun terbang membelah udara sebelum jatuh tertarik gravitasi, menggelinding jauh di sisi jalan, terbalik, lalu terlupakan.

"Aku yang waktu itu mendorongmu―mengira itu akan menolongmu, tapi kenyataannya aku malah―"

_Melukaimu.  
_

Piko menahan napas.

Dia tak pernah tahu yang waktu itu mendorongnya adalah seorang gadis; ia selalu menyangka pelakunya adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak musuhnya.

Dia tak pernah tahu orang itu berniat menolong; ia selalu menyangka pelakunya punya niatan buruk.  
Dia tidak pernah tahu ada satu orang lagi yang juga terhempas keras ke atas aspal; ia selalu mengklaim diri sebagai satu-satunya pihak yang jadi korban.

Dia tidak tahu gadis di hadapannya mati karena mencoba menolong; yang ia lakukan selama ini hanya sibuk menyumpah supaya orang itu cepat mati.

Ironis.

Saat perjalanannya ke titik waktu yang sudah lewat itu berakhir, visi Piko kembali mendapati hamparan hijau bukit luas, langit tenang musim panas, dan Miki yang masih mendekap lengannya sambil terus bercerita; tentang perkiraan yang keliru, juga tentang segala hal menyangkut tragedi musim panas itu.

Permintaan maaf meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Miki―seperti halnya derai air mata yang terus jatuh tanpa mau menunggu lebih lama.

Piko terdiam, mendengarkan semuanya.

* * *

Kelopak mata terbuka, dan Piko bisa melihat jelas langit-langit kamar yang putih gading setelah mengerjap beberapa kali. Mimpinya telah berakhir.

Ponsel di atas meja terus-menerus mengeluarkan bunyi berisik; alarm itu menjalankan fungsi dengan baik. Tiga kali ketukan pintu dan sayup-sayup Piko bisa mendengar suara ibunya memanggil.

Saatnya untuk bangun.

Piko beringsut dari tempat tidur lalu meraih ponsel, mematikan alarm. Dia melirik matahari yang hari ini bersinar redup, terdiam sejenak.

_Saatnya untuk bangun._

* * *

Piko menghentikan langkah hanya untuk menoleh pada sungai kecil yang membelah jalanan sekitar situ dan membayangkan sosok Miki.

Ketika Kagamine Len bertanya, mengapa tiba-tiba saja berhenti dan mengingatkan tentang guru matematika yang teramat disiplin, Piko hanya menghela napas, kemudian melanjutkan berjalan dengan kedua telapak menelusup di saku.

Angin musim gugur berembus membawa dedaunan cokelat mengudara. Piko membiarkan rambutnya yang putih dan jatuh di pundak bergerak. Musim gugur meniup konfesi Piko yang tertahan di tenggorokan, menerbangkannya ke langit bersama dedaunan cokelat.

_"Maaf dan terima kasih―"  
_

Jauh, di tempat yang lain, Miki berdiri di hamparan hijau bukit. Semburat tipis awan putih harus rela berbagi latar dengan matahari yang menyebar kuning menyilaukan.  _Dress_ musim panas selutut berkibar riang. Topi dengan pita marun sempurna menutup kepala.

Miki cantik dengan bola mata merah dan kulit merona indah, tersenyum pada langit musim panas….

* * *

**FIN**

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
